futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 (Scenario: Betaverse4)
2020 is the 20th year of the 21st Century and the first year of the 2020s. Timeline January *January 5th: Disney completes the integration of 21st Century Fox's assets into theirs. *January 28th: Nimona is released to theaters. February *February 7th: The Loud House is released to theaters. *February 9th: Sony Animation's , by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, is is released to theaters. *February 14th: Jungle Cruise is released to theaters. March *March 6th: Pixar's , by Mark Andrews, is released to theaters. *March 18th: G.I. Joe: is released to theaters. *March 27th: Mulan is released to theaters. April *April 3rd: Cyborg is released to theaters. *April 17th: Trolls 2 is released to theaters. May *May 7th: Nintendo discontinues the 3DS, which sold 77.3 million units total over its lifetime. *May 8th: Barbie is released to theaters. *May 15th: Scooby is released to theaters. *May 22nd: Godzilla vs. Kong is released to theaters. *May 29th: Maleficient 2 is released to theaters. June *June 6th: The Studio Ghibli theme park opens in the Aichi Prefecture. *June 9th: **E3 2020 begins. **2020 French Open Men's and Women's Finals ***(#5) Alexander Zverev defeats (#7) Dominic Thiem, 5-7, 6-4, 3-6, 7-6, 6-4 to become ATP #4. ***(#4) Victoria Azarenka defeats (#2) Jelena Ostapenko, 7-5, 4-6, 6-3 to become WTA #3 *June 16th: The remerger of CBS and Viacom is completed, to form Viacom Corporation. *June 19th: Pixar's , by Dan Scranlon, and Green Lantern Corps are released to theaters. July *July 3rd: Minions 2 is released to theaters. *July 17th: **Bob's Burgers is released to theaters. **Chipotle readds chorizo, albeit healthier, to its menu. *July 24th: The 2020 Summer Olympics begins in Tokyo, Japan. It marks the first Olympics with karate, surfing, skateboarding, and sport climbing. It also marks the readdition of baseball to the Olympics. *July 25th: Super Nintendo World opens in Universal Studio Japan in Osaka, Japan. Shigeru Miyamoto and Tatsumi Kimishima attend the grand opening. *July 31st: The SpongeBob Movie 3 is released to theaters. Plan B's adaptation of the book Illuminae (part of the Illuminae Files series by Amie Kaufman also is released to theaters. (Being distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment) It stars as Kady Grant and Elijah Jansen as Ezra Mason. August *August 9th: **The 2020 Summer Olympics end. Notable results: ***Roger Federer defeats to win a gold medal for Men's Singles Tennis. **P!NK released her 8th album. One of the most notable songs is "Orange Turd". *August 10th: Two days after his 39th birthday, Tennis Player Roger Federer announces his retirement. *August 31st: The beginning of the 2020 US Tennis Open. September *September 13th: The end of the 2020 US Tennis Open. **(#1) Serena Williams defeats (#3) Naomi Osaka; 6-4, 5-7, 6-3 - making it her 8th win at the tournament. *September 18th: The Croods 2 is released to theaters. *September 25th: Harold and the Purple Crayon is released to theaters. October *October 9th: Cruella is released to theaters. *October 17th: Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released for the Nintendo Switch. November *November 3rd: **The 2020 US Presidential Election - the Democratic ticket of and , defeats the incumbent Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence **2020 US Elections. Notable Results: ***Democrat Jason Kander defeats incumbent Republican Eric Greitens to become Governor of Missouri. *November 6th: Ron's Gone Wrong and Vivo are released to theaters. *November 14th: Sony releases the PlayStation 5. *November 20th: The third Fantastic Beasts film is released to theaters. *November 25th: Zootopia 2 is released to theaters. December *December 12th: Avatar 2 is released to theaters. *December 23rd: Disenchanted is released to theaters. *December 25th: SIng 2 is released to theaters. Category:2020 Category:Years Category:Scenario: Betaverse4